


Group Chat

by sevenstevearmy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Group chat, Remus is thirsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Logan doesn't do group chats. If he's added to one, he mutes it and never checks it. But now he's decided an emergency group chat may be beneficial should anything requiring all or most of them to occur. He doesn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this chaos.The transcription of a video series I'm doing using the TextingStory app. The videos are on my Youtube channel if you want to actually see the emojis. On here I will write individual emojis as: /alien/ and multiple in a row will have a comma between them. Please imagine, if you will, that the text bubbles are color coded.





	1. The Making of a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I hate myself, bc that's the only reason for sitting down and doing this.

Logan: I have created this group chat in order for us to get in touch with everyone at once, should the need arise.  
Patton: Good idea, Lo! This will be fun!  
Logan: This is strictly for emergencies. I would not enjoy my phone going off constantly as I try to work.  
Patton: Ah, right. I'll try not to _text_ your patience by _group chatting_ your ear off.  
Logan: *groan*  
Virgil: /thumbs up, glasses/ - /alien/  
Logan: What in the world is that?  
Patton: It's Virgil  
Dee: I'm totally not sssssurprisssed you bothered to add me. /snake/  
Logan: You are very knowledgeable and your input can be beneficial.  
Virgil: /thumbs up, snake, ok/ - /alien/  
Roman: Careful, Virgil. You'll confuse specs. He doesn't speak emo teen.  
Virgil: /thumbs down, prince, middle finger, skull, skull, skull/ - /alien/  
Roman: Yikes. Wait till Patton sees that.  
Virgil: /shrug, sleeping face/ - /alien/  
Logan: What is happening?  
Roman: Virgil's going to bed.  
Remus: Wow. My phone's blowing up and I finally think I'm popular but it's just you dorks. Imagine if phones actually blew up when you got too many messages. People would loose hands, thighs, half of their heads...  
Remus: It would be interesting to see their brains. /octopus/  
Roman: Remus! Really specs? You added him!?!?!?  
Logan: He is one of us, too. He is a facet of Thomas and as such is necessary.  
Remus: Awwwwwww. Are you flirting with me? /octopus/  
Logan: No.  
Remus: You're too cruel. It's like you've ripped my heart out of my chest and cut it into a million pieces and put it in the floor boards and fed my body to 30-50 feral hogs and put together a scrapbook bc you take pleasure in my pain. /crying face, octopus/  
Logan: ... I'm just going to ignore that.  
Dee: Please don't.  
Patton: I'm back! What did I miss?  
Logan:You do know you can scroll back up to see.  
Roman: But in this case I don't think you want to.  
Patton: Well, alright kiddos. I'm off to bed. I'm making pancakes in the morning so don't skip breakfast!  
Roman: Wouldn't dream of it, Padre.  
Dee: As long as it's exactly like the time Virgil made them. He totally didn't make a line and tell me it was a snake.  
Remus: I got a rock.  
Patton: Don't worry. I'll take requests in the morning. Don't stay up too late. Night, night.  
Roman: Good night.  
Dee: Bad night.  
Remus: Freaky night /3 water drops, eggplant/  
Roman: Remus, no. Bad Remus.  
Logan: Good night, Patton. You may want to hurry up and sleep before you read anything you don't want to.  
Logan:You three should go to bed as well. From now on this group chat is only for emergencies.  
Dee: Riiiiiiiight...  
Roman: You're no fun.  
Remus: Bet I'll bet you're plenty of fun in bed. /suggestive face, winking face, winking and blowing kiss face/  
Roman: Bad Remus!


	2. A Very Remus Occurrence

Virgil: /octopus, exclamation point, stop button, music notes, praying hands/ - /alien/  
Logan: Virgil, how are we supposed to know what that means?  
Roman: "Someone get Remus to stop singing please?" I can hear him from my room, but I wouldn't call that singing.  
Remus: I'm practicing.  
Roman: For what?  
Remus: My album.  
Roman: You're delusional.  
Remus: I'll give you that.  
Logan: Alright, it seems we will have to make a soundproof studio for Remus. And Roman, I think I will need you to teach me how to understand Virgil's use of emojis.  
Remus: I knew you liked me! /eggplant/  
Logan: *sigh*  
Roman: I'll get on the studio so I can finally get some peace and quiet for my actual musical work that doesn't make people's ears bleed.  
Patton: Awww. It can't be that bad.  
Virgil: /ear, plus, octopus, right arrow, exclamation point, emergency light, ambulance/ - /alien/  
Patton: Maybe it can be.  
Remus: You wound me.  
Roman: You wound my ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petition to let Remus live his best life.


	3. Teaching the Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman teaches Logan about emojis.

Roman: Ok, so /octopus/ is Remus, /snake/ is Dee, /prince/ is me, /glasses/ is Patton, /brain/ is you, /star/ is Thomas, and obviously /alien/ is Virgil.  
Logan: Good to know. And what about the other emojis?  
Roman: They're kind of like hieroglyphs. They have a general meaning that you then put together to form a story.  
Logan: So it is a bit like Latin.  
Roman: You are such a nerd.  
Logan: So I've been told. Many times. By you.  
Roman: Alright. Someone's a little salty today. Good thing there's no emoji for that or it would be yours.  
Logan: Why would I be salty? I have neither been sweating nor swimming in the ocean.  
Roman: I think we need to make another vocab card. Anyway, Virgil like to use /exclamation point/ to signify importance or an emergency and /praying hands/ as please.  
Logan: Was Remus singing really that bad?  
Roman: Yes. Yes it was.  
Logan: You two are so dramatic.  
Roman: So we've been told. Many times. By you.  
Logan: Seems like someone is a little NaCl.  
Roman: I hate that I looked that up.  
Logan: I hate that I looked "salty" up.  
Roman: Touché.  
Logan: Oh, by the way, what does /3 water drops, eggplant/ mean?  
Roman: You'll have to look it up on your own.  
Logan: So even you can't decipher your brother's writing.  
Roman: Right. Let's go with that.  
Logan: What is that supposed to mean?  
Roman: You'll figure it out when you look it up.  
Logan: I wish I hadn't. That was worse than salty.  
Roman: /thumbs up/


	4. Listen to Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is in need of someone to talk to. Remus is extra. Dee is trying his best

Dee: I am _not_ confused as to why you added Remus and I to a group chat.  
Logan: As much as I enjoy talking with the others, you and Remus are the only sides that consistently listen to me and I need someone to talk to if the two of you are willing.  
Dee: I would _hate_ to listen to what you have to say  
Remus: The others aren’t listening to you? I will come up there and kick asses.  
Logan: That is not necessary, Remus. They do seem to be getting better at at least thinking about what I say before completely disregarding it.  
Remus: Woo! I’m still gonna kill bitches.  
Logan: Remus, no.  
Remus: Remus, yes. I’m gonna come up there and just whack a mole these fuckers.  
Dee: As much as I _hate_ that visual and _don’t_ find it hilarious, I think that is the _best_ solution to the problem.  
Remus: I’m going for it. On my way up.  
Logan: *sigh* I’m not condoning it, but if you do, I don’t think Dee and I put together could stop you.  
Remus: Yay!  
Dee: Maybe we _shouldn’t_ warn them?  
Logan: They’ll be fine. Remus knows the boundaries and does a good job at not crossing them. I just hope he doesn’t flood the place again.  
Dee: Anyway, what’s _not_ on your mind?


	5. A Creative Emergency

Roman: I have an emergency!  
Logan: Are you or someone else injured? What do you require?  
Roman: No one is injured, but I do require an ear.  
Remus: Well why didn't you just say so?  
Roman: I don't want your literal ear.  
Logan: Then maybe you should have clarified. What kind of emergency requires an ear?  
Roman: A creative emergency!  
Logan: That's not what this is for, Roman.  
Roman: You said emergencies, and this is an emergency!  
Virgil: /prince, thumbs up, sparkle, exclamation point, right arrow, money with wings, right arrow, skull and crossbones/ - /alien/  
Logan: I really thought I was getting the hang of deciphering Virgil but could someone please-  
Roman: I am right to call a creative emergency. No creativity means no ideas for videos. No ideas for videos means no money. No money means we die.  
Logan: That is a lot of mental gymnastics to arrive at that conclusion.  
Virgil: /shrug, tie/ - /alien/  
Logan: *sigh* Ok, Roman. You can have your creative emergency just this once. Is anyone available to help Roman?  
Patton: I'll do it! I always love listening to his ideas!  
Roman: Thanks, Padre!  
Logan: Great. Now does anyone need anything else before I get back to work?  
Virgil: /x/  
Dee: _Yes_  
Remus: Well Logan, if you're offering... /water, eggplant/  
Logan: No.  
Remus: Awwwww. Let me know if you change your mind. /wink, smirk/  
Logan: I won't.


	6. Logan is Such a Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is stuck as a dog and Logan is about to lose it.

Patton: Ummmmmmm  
Patton: Hey guys?  
Virgil: /question mark, glasses, exclamation point and question mark/ - /alien/  
Patton: Has anyone seen Roman?  
Logan: I saw him this morning. He said he was going to try an experiment.  
Virgil: /brain, thumbs down, prince, skull/ - /alien/  
Dee: Right. He's totally dead. Great job not jumping to conclusions.  
Virgil: /shrug, prince, x, light bulb/ - /alien/  
Patton: So he was doing an experiment. Did he say what kind?  
Logan: No. He didn't stay long enough to tell me much.  
Patton: Well he's not in his room and as far as I can tell he's not in the imagination. Where could he be?  
Remus: Does anyone know where this dog came from?  
Dee: What dog? Why do you have a dog? I totally trust you with a dog. Give it to Logan.  
Logan: Why me?  
Dee: You're the most trustworthy and I don't want it.  
Patton: Could that be part of Logan's experiment?  
Virgil: /clock, brain, prince, talking head, dog/ - /alien/  
Patton: How so?  
Virgil: /prince, arrow, dog/ - /alien/  
Logan: Wait... So you're saying the dog is Roman?  
Virgil: ?shrug/ - /alien/  
Logan: Very helpful. You could be right though. Remus, the dog if you would?  
Remus: Fine. It's less cute now that I know it's my brother. I knew I should have punted it the second I saw it.  
Patton: Why would you do that?  
Virgil: /x, question mark, glasses, x, heart, talking head/ - /alien/  
Logan: I am in possession of Roman now. I've convinced Remus to help me change him back.  
Dee: I'm not at all shocked.  
Patton: Yeah, how'd you manage that?  
Logan: I may have struck a deal relating to his own experiments.  
Dee: Well that's not at all troubling.  
Roman: I am back!  
Virgil: /thumbs down/ - /alien/  
Roman: Rude.  
Logan: Next time you plan on turning yourself into something you might want to be a little more explicit when you tell someone.  
Roman: Agreed. Thanks for turning me back, though. Also Remus would have turned me back on his own accord. You really didn't need to agree with that.  
Logan: But he said he wouldn't.  
Roman: He would have. We are brothers after all. He just wanted to see if he could get you to do that.  
Logan: I am going to scream.  
Patton: What did he have you agree to?  
Logan: I'd rather not say.  
Patton: Aw, c'mon. Please?  
Logan: No. I am getting back to work. No one else pull a disappearing act before I'm done.  
Remus: So can we after?  
Logan: Yes to everyone else except you. You're not allowed to go anywhere and you and I are going to have a talk.  
Roman: Oooooohhhhh. You're in trouble, now.


End file.
